


Merritt McKinney is a Great Matchmaker

by belana



Series: The Main Secret of Magic [3]
Category: Now You See Me (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:31:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belana/pseuds/belana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>see title</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merritt McKinney is a Great Matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

He should have left the room straight away and shut the door tight, but Merritt had the talent of turning up in the right place at the right time even if it looked to be quite the opposite.

He made a living out of it for pity's sake.

One constantly comes across couples who don't want to get caught. Sufficiently quiet and smart one could turn the situation to one’s advantage.

Merritt McKinney learned this in the first couple of years after his fiasco. At first he tried to be above such things, but he just kept stumbling across growing numbers of adulterers. He decided that it was an omen.

First he would find a couple, then it was time for what he called magic and what others referred to as blackmail and voyeurism.

However it was nearly impossible to fleece either Jack or Atlas as the latter was broke and robbing Atlas was like rummaging through your own pockets.

 _Bastards_ , Merritt thought, _Very vocal bastards_.

Then he went to the kitchen and made coffee. Then he added some whisky into it even though it was too early.

After that he sent a message to Helney telling her not to hurry home.

Though the apartment that Rhodes rented for them took up a whole floor in an old house there was only one kitchen. Atlas showed up just when Merrit was finishing his second Scottish coffee. At least the bastard put on some pants. The sight of Atlas' neck with purple hickeys was quite enough, thank you very much.

Judging by Daniel's face his parents never caught him snogging. And it seemed that Atlas would rather meet anyone but Merrit.

McKinney felt amazing, this was a chance to pin the ears of "the rising star of street magic" one more time.

Wonderful feeling. _Like it's me who just had sex_.

"Don't stand there, pal, come in."

"How long have you been here?"

Atlas didn't move. His face was impassive, Merritt granted him that. There was no way to succeed in their line of business without self-control.

"Long enough," he sipped some coffee, "to realize that you're good at tricks and at tricks. It was quite impressive. It felt like I was there with you myself."

"Thank you."

The remark didn’t come out sarcastic at all  as Daniel's ears were burning.

"You're welcome. And I'm glad that Jacky boy took my advice."

Atlas turned pale. Merritt thought that the boy still had a lot to learn. Well, in ten years or so nothing would catch him by surprise.

"Are you saying you made him sleep with me?"

"Made him? Have a heart, we're in the same boat, Danny, and I have no intention of rocking it. Who knew that Jacky boy would take my advice about informal socializing so literally. I can sympathize, though. At your age when you think that you’re king and god of this world (and what is more important, the world agrees with you) it's difficult to keep your fly zipped. Come for some water, have you?"

"To get a drink."

It looked like he did catch Atlas by surprise. And judging by his reaction Daniel was mad because Jack wasn't the only one who had trouble showing his affection.

"Anyway, if you don't want to end up in this situation again I can reveal the main secret of magic, which I know it and you don't."

"And that is?"

"Always be the smartest man in the room, and then..."

"Shut up, Merritt. Just shut up."

Before leaving the kitchen Atlas grabbed Merritt's bottle of whisky. McKinney laughed and shook his head.

Atlas wouldn't be able to claim the title of the smartest man in the room for the next ten years at least.


End file.
